The Birth of Simon Scarlet
by MysteriousNinjaLover
Summary: Here is the story of the birth of Simon how it all started


Hey guys this story us about Erza giving birth to Simon. Ps. Kagura is older than simon so she won't be here in the birth. I'm not showing how she was born now.

In this story Erza is 23 (actually 29) and Jellal is 29. I'll show how the rest of the kids were born but right now i made this first.

Hope you like it, now on to the plot!

* * *

Jellal walked to the Fairy Tail dorms, he crept into the apartments silently. His amber eyes looked around for a room for his lover/friend.

He stopped once he was in front of the door. The tattooed man hesitated for a second then knocked on the door. It opened revealing Erza Scarlet.

She had her blood red hair into a ponytail, smooth skin smudged with tiredness and big brown cocoa eyes laced with surprise. "Jellal... " she whispered, emotions acting up as she let him in.

He smiled at the scarlet haired beauty, Erza felt tears threatening to escape. "Erza..." He whispered, knowing well that she was happy.

The redhead pounced on him, sending him to the floor. She sobbed in his chest tears falling on his shirt, Jellal gently picked her up and hugged her back.

Years of not being with each other tore them apart, now they were finally reunited together."W-Were h-have yo-ou be-een a-all this time!" She choked not being able to say it calmly, Jellal rubbed her hair.

"I've been traveling all over, but I came back to see you." The redhead widened her eyes as she grasp him tighter. "W-Why?" He looked at the window, gazing at the moon.

"Because I care about you." He whispered, but he knew that she heard him. Jellal lowered his head and placed his lips on her forehead, she still felt the softness of his lips.

Erza looked up, her brown eyes meeting his amber ones, she lifted her hands and touched his cheeks, stroking them. She stared at at his face studying his features.

His spiky blue hair fell in bangs framing his oval face, fair skin with a intricate red mark, nose straight and angled perfectly, bright golden brown eyes and his lips were full, lush and rosy pink. She thought he was so handsome as she stared at his mouth, she unknowingly licked her lips.

The blue headed man wrapped his arms around shoulder blades and brought her closer. Erza brought his face down and placed her lips on his. Jellal responded back, her hands threading through his hair.

The blue haired man gently led her to the bed, they both landed on the bed softly. They used their tongues, Erza ran her hands across his abs, he felt shiver against him as he gently massage her body everywhere.

He moved lips down her chin to her neck, nipping at her collarbone earning a moan from her. He looked back up at her then removed his cloak then his shirt revealing a 8-packs.

Soon clothes fell to the floor, moans were the only thing heard in the the darkness and the moon illuminated the room as they let their heart out.

* * *

Jellal brushed a hair out of her face as Erza slept peacefully, her hair spread out, light smooth skin glowing in the light her eyes shut tightly. They lay naked amongst her sheets a blanket covered them.

He smiled as she snored gently but then frowned. The blue haired man touched her stomach sensing something, he closed his eyes and sensed a form. He sighed knowing already what he sensed.

He got up, put on his clothes and kissed Erza's forehead, wrote a note then he left from the window. As Jellal walked back to his camp, he felt anger, sadness and guilt. **"Erza..."** He thought. But he smiled, very happy about it.

By the time Erza woke up she found no one there, there was note on the bed. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Erza,_

_I apologize for leaving you again but I had to,_

_I will be back again very soon, I promise,_

_Ps. You'll be surprised when you find out because i'm happy_

_Love, Jellal_

Erza felt her heart crack when he left but she was confused at the note "**What could he mean?"** She thought wondering, she picked up her clothes and took a shower.

A many days later...

Erza started having morning sicknesses, then started having abnormal eating. Her smell has heightened and she hasn't had her menstruation even though it was due.

"I wonder why my period late." She looked at the calendar that had her menstruation dates checked.

* * *

A two weekslater days later...

Erza was at the guild eating her cake, she kept wondering why her period was late "Mira, is it normal to have your period late?" Mira shook her head, "No is yours late?" She asked.

"Yeah I don't know why." A chair knocked over her cake and went 'SPLAT' on the floor. The silver haired beauty sighed knowing what was going to happen.

Erza felt angrier than usual when her cake was destroyed, she got up and stormed up to the fight, growling. She grabbed the two familiar guys, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster.

They both froze and hugged each other frightened, trying to act all goody goody but Erza wasn't fooled the slightest this time.

"STOP FIGHTING! YOU BOTH DESTROYED MY CAKE, NOW I'LL DESTROY YOU!" With that she slammed them on the ground.

The redhead took out her sword and nearly decapitated them but she stopped feeling weak, then she suddenly felt sick. The two stared waiting, she felt something going up.

She held her mouth, ran to the bathroom, shut the door "HAAARRRFH!"and vomited in the toilet.

Lucy came in, her dark orbs looking at her in concern, "Erza are you alright? I saw you run in hear." The scarlet haired woman looked at her weakly, "I-Im fine." She went to the sink and washed her mouth out.

She went back to her seat, feeling dizzy. Erza stumbled across the guild then falling down, Gray ran up to her "Erza!" That was all she heard when darkness came to her.

Erza woke up in the infirmary, Porlusciya by her side looking at a clipboard. The older pinked haired looked at her.

"Why am I in the infirmary?" She asked, as she sat up straight, the older woman came over to her. "You fainted and your friends took you here because something was wrong with. When did you last have your menstruation?"

Erza thought about "A month ago, I was suppose to have a now but I didnt have it." The older woman checked that off.

"Have you felt sick before? Vomiting, morning sicknesses?" Erza nodded, she checked that out too.

"Have your smell enhanced?" "Yes." Porlusciya checked out that one, knowing full well what was happening to her. She crossed her arms, "Well congratulations Ms. Scarlet." Erza stared confused.

"What do you mean?" The pinkette looked her in the eye, "You are pregnant." It struck her like lightning, she widened her eyes. Remembering her affair with Jellal and the note, no wonder why she felt sick or missed her period.

She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother. And she was bearing Jellal' s child. Erza felt happiness to know that she was going to have a child but it turned into sadness knowing that the father won't be there.

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" They yelled, Erza rubbed her belly "I'm pregnant." Natsu looked gobsmacked at her"But how?!" The redhead felt as if they wouldn't understand but she decided to tell them the truth.

"Well...Jellal came over to my dorm about a days ago, and we made love. So that's how this little guy was conceived." She explained, they all stared at her like she had two heads.

Makarov sighed and shook his head "Erza, do you know what just happened. You have a child, and one out of affair. Do you know what you got yourself into?" She didn't protest, "Yes, I'm keeping this child and no one is going to stop that from happening." She walked out the guild.

As she went home, she rubbed her belly while whispering, "Don't worry Mommy's going to take care if you. I love you very much and Im sure your father does too."

Erza arrived at her dorm, when she opened the door. It revealed a familiar blue haired and tattooed man standing there

The redhead slowly moved toward him getting nervous and scared, Jellal felt nervous too , his hands sweating and eyes gazing. She sat down by him looking down, "You know that I'm pregnant right?" He nodded and put his face in his hands confused, "Yes I do."

"Do you want to be a father?" He didn't answer, Erza sighed she decided to ask again. "Do you want to be a father Jellal?" He looked back at her, "I don't know, I mean I don't think I have the quality to be a parent." Erza nearly snorted at that sentence.

"Don't have the quality, Jellal you may have did horrible things, but that's in the past now. I know that you'd be a great father." She caressed his cheek,"But will the child even like me?"

"Yes and I'm going to make sure of that." Jellal gave up on protesting,"Yes I want to be a father." That sentence made Erza grab him and kiss him full on the lips, earning a surprised gasp from him.

* * *

Three months later…

Erza has a bump on her belly, the baby has developed and been quite a problem. Now she has mood swings, sleeping all the time and quite energetic.

She sent to a hospital to get her test for the baby's gender, health ,weight and what type of magic he has.

"Face it flame brain it's a girl!" Gray argued with him about it, Gajeel nodded agreeing with him, "My nose never lies it's a boy. Iron head you should know that too!"

There was a bet about which gender it was.

The redhead patiently waited for female to come call her name, when a hour passed her name was called. Erza got up and followed the nurse into the hospital room.

"The baby is a male, he's healthy, his about 0.7 pounds and he looks like he has a mixture of magic." The nurse told her everything she needed to know.

Erza stared talking to her belly,"So you're a boy huh, can't wait to see what you look like." She felt a small bump and smiled at her child.

When she arrived at the guild they were anxious so know the gender, "It's a boy." She heard excited screams and groans fill the guild, the girls came up to her, giggling and chatting.

"Hah stripper, ironhead! I knew it was a boy! You lost the bet everybody who thought it was a girl pay up!" They angrily have him the cash as he danced around.

Two months later…

Erza' s belly had grown big, Jellal started coming over monthly to check on her, knowing Meredy (I just mentioned her) could take care of herself.

He hesitantly put a hand on her stomach, the redhead nodded approving to talk to their child. The blue haired man out his head on her stomach and heard his child's thoughts, "Hi father." He grinned and started talking to him.

"Hello this is the first time I'm talking to you, you know me and your mother loves you right." He felt him kick softly, Erza smiled "See he likes you."

Jellal felt happy knowing that his child loves him. "What should we name him?" She asked, Jellal pursed his lips thinking."What about Simon?"

"Simon it is."

Four months later…

Erza belly had gotten swollen now the baby was fully developed and weighed 4.3 pounds do he'd soon stop growing. Her due date was coming close. Right now she was at Fairy Tail not in her usual outfit.

"He's soon going to come soon." Lucy said excitedly, the scarlet haired woman nodded rubbing her swollen belly. "Yep he'll be here by any day now."

Natsu huffed then leaned back. "Is Jellal coming here?" He asked, "I don't know actually." She thought

Erza got up and left to her apartment to rest for awhile. Again when she opened her door it revealed Jellal sitting on the couch. "Your due any day now." She nodded and layed her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly she widened her eyes and gasped in pain, Jellal urgently looked at her in worry, "Erza what's wrong?!" He looked down and saw a puddle forming, "Oh God."

Erza looked up at him in pain, "Jellal. The baby's coming NOW! Please get me to Fairy Tail!" She began wheezing, **"I'm about to be a father!"** He thought.

He picked her up and carried her to Fairy Tail, he busted through the doors. Master came up to them, "She's about to give birth!" The old man nodded and called Wendy over to help her.

They got her to the infirmary and Porluscyia came in with a case, she started to instruct Erza and ordered Jellal to hold her hand. "Wendy can you help me here?" The bluenette nodded and began asisting her.

The first contraction began, the redhead began screaming in pain, she nearly broke Jellal' s hand but he didn't care. He began whispering sweet words to her making her calm down.

The scarlet haired woman pushed, sweat rolling her face as she gripped his hand. The head was out revealing a shock of red hair, "The head is out your almost there." Wendy encouraged but the pain was to much to beat for her,** "This is for my child I can do it."** She thought while shouting in pain.

Hours passed by and the baby was almost out but Erza couldn't do it."I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" She shrieked, but Jellal rubbed her hair "Erza your almost there you can do it I know you can." With that encouragement, the woman pushed with all her might a shrieking as she pushed.

Then a infants cry was heard, Porluscyia held a small form and began cleaning the baby washing of the blood. She unclogged his nostrils and his mouth. The pink haired woman gave Jellal a pair of scissors, "Will you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The new father nodded and cut it in the right place.

The older woman handed the new mother her baby, Erza stared at the child's face and felt tears coming out and trail down her face.

He had his father's face, features and spiky hair but he had her scarlet hair color. Jellal bended down next to her himself crying.

"He's so beautiful." She whispered, Wendy stared in awe at the baby, she wanted to get a closer look. Almost to scared to ask but the mother nodded and gestured the fifteen year old over to see her son.

The bluenette peered at the the boy, he was snuggled tightly into his mothers chest, his eyes shut tightly, snoring softly. Erza turned to Jellal and handed him his son,"Would you like to hold him?" That surprised him.

He carefully put the baby into his hold, and stared at him. The baby instantly cuddled closer to him, he happily slept in is fathers embrace.

He lightly smiled, he gently put his sleeping son back into his mothers arms. The group came in the doors, catching their attention. Lucy squealed and walked towards Erza and stared at the baby.

Natsu let out a light laugh,"Aww look at those toes," Alsack held up his daughter to see him, Asuka stared bewildered, "Can I see him?" She asked, Erza nodded at the jet black haired girl.

Simon opened his eyes revealing cocoa brown eyes, the same eyes that matched his mother's own. They all cood at him.

"What's his name?" Happy asked flying around,"Simon."

Asuka got closer and grinned toothy at him. She raised her hand to grasp his fingers but the baby wrapped his tiny hand around her finger and pulled at it. "Hes so cute!" She gushed as the baby kept tugging her finger.

After a while...

They all went home, Erza was currently breastfeeding her baby milk. He stopped sucking and fell asleep, that was Jellal's que to come in. The father got in through the window and smiled at Erza.

"Do you really have to go?" She whispered solemly, Jellal looked away"I have to, the council still hasn't let me off. I've been spending too much time hear, if there find out I have a son they will go after him."

It broke her heart seeing him go, but she stayed strong"Okay then, but you will visit?" Jellal nodded, "I promise I will stay alive for you and Simon."

He leaned in and kissed her, she responded back. He pulled away and vanished immediately, Erza choked out a sob, she held her son close and cried.

8 years later...

A little boy with scarlet spiky hair, defined features and big brown eyes played with a boy with spiky silver hair and sea green eyes and of the same age. They were playing checkers.

Simon crossed over a black piece with his red one, then James double crossed his but the scarlet boy countered and his piece became king.

James tried to get to the end of the board but he left spaces making it easier for Simon to get him; rookie mistake.

He then got all his remaining pieces and won making the silver boy shocked. James spluttered at stared at him, utterly confused.

"How did you-" The brown eyed boy smiled, "You shouldn't leave spaces or you'll loose." He said smartly, the silver haired boy pouted and looked away.

"Two out of three." He said immediately, they set up the game again. "How come you always win at everything?" The scarlet boy shrugged.

They started playing again but a pair of feet ran over the board messing it all up. The two both jump back, Simon felt anger course through his veins, a trait from his mother.

Vera Dragneel; daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel, ran away from Winter Fullbuster; daughter of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster.

They were currently playing tag and Winter was it.

"I'll get you Vera!" Her raven hair flew in the wind and blue eyes glaring. Her small feet hit the ground as the pinked haired girl ran away.

"Come and try!" She giggled, but a hand caught her shoulder and turned around seeing an angry Simon.

She froze and looked at the checker board which was destroyed, she turned back and met Winters gaze who was frozen too.

"You both destroyed the game!" Vera and Winter giggled nervously,"S-Sorry." They both said, Simon managed to calm, but kept his strict face "You are making a new one though." They both sighed with relief.

"Simon, it's time to go!" He heard his mother call, and he responded,"Coming Mother!" He yelled back.

Time went bv, Simon was tucked in his bed and drifted off to sleep. Erza watched the boy sleep peacefully and looked at a window.

Jellal came in, he walked over and sat down by the redhead,"He's grown a lot hasn't he." He smiled, Erza rubbed her sons back,"Yeah he looks a lot like you Jellal." She laid her head on his shoulder.

It was true, his face looked like his father's when he was a child, but the eyes were copies of his mother's.

"I have to go." Jellal got up, but hesitated to leave,"Can you tell him I said hello?" The redhead nodded.

He placed a kiss on her forehead knowing that if he kissed her lips, she wouldn't let go.

* * *

Yeah this is Simons Story.


End file.
